Storm
by sunshine1717
Summary: When an unexpected thunderstorm hits Camp Kidney, Lazlo checks in on an alone and stubborn Edward, showing him that its ok to be vulnerable sometimes. LXE One Shot


_****__****_

Storm

The shuddering inter-woven screens rattled under the pressure of the wind, violently screaming outside.

Scouts ran from their evening activities to their cabins, hoping to escape the dark clouds forming in the distance.

A muffled voice could be heard over the intercom. "Attention Kidney Beans! Take immediate precautions and stay _inside _your cabins tonight! Not to worry, its only a thunderstorm, it shouldn't last long! But please, stay inside and stay calm!"

It was Slinkman's voice. Lazlo recognized it, although it was hard to recognize _anything _in the raging gusts of air beating at Jelly Cabin's thin walls.

Raj and Clam huddled in the corner, cowering under the watchful eye of their totem pole. Lazlo had his face pressed up against the screens, curious.

"_**Lazlo**_! Get _away _from there! The wind could blow something right through the walls! I've seen it in movies! It _never _ends well, my friend." Raj warned.

The inquisitive spider monkey turned and smiled reassuringly. "Aw Raj, it's fine! It's just a little breeze!" As he said this, a canoe with Prickly Pines-residing tourists blew by outside, followed by some fish from leaky lake and a tractor with a farmer still sitting on it.

Raj yelped and hid behind Clam.

Lazlo blinked. "Well…I guess it _**is **_stretching the boundary of 'a little breeze'… But that's still no reason to get scared, right?"

All of a sudden, the lights went out.

"OOHH NO!! LAZLO!! LAZLO _**SPEAK **_TO ME!!" The elephant wailed.

The lights flickered back on again, revealing Lazlo now huddled down beside Raj.

"Lazlo's alive!" Clam cheered.

Raj glared. "And what brings _your _tookus down here? I thought you said there was no reason to get scared?"

Lazlo grinned sheepishly. "Ok ok, so maybe there's a _tiny _reason."

The Jelly trio sat in their corner listening to the wind rattle objects around outside.

* * *

Across camp, a small platypus was making his way through the powerful gusts of rain towards Pinto Cabin.

He reached for the door handle and forcefully shoved himself inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

He heard small pit pats below his feet and looked down, noticing his clothes were dripping water all over the wooden floorboards. "Oh that's _swell_…my uniform is drenched!"

Edward pulled off the water-logged shirt and threw it on the floor. He rushed to find a towel to dry off.

As he pulled on some pj's, he stood facing the smelly bunk-beds where he suspected his cabin-mates were sitting. "Hey, you losers! Quit bein' so quiet and throw my wet shirt in the laundry heap, would yah?"

After he pulled his shirt down over his head, he stood baffled to see the bunks he'd been speaking to were incredibly vacant. He'd been tossing demands at no one. His eyes darted around the cabin, discovering that it was only him inhabiting the small room.

He had to stop and think for a moment, finally remembering that both Chip and Skip had gone home for the weekend to visit their parents.

He sighed a long agonizing sigh. "….So I guess it's just me?" He walked over and picked his wet uniform up and tossed it in the pile of dirty clothes in the corner. "Well, thank god! I've been meaning to catch up on some me-time anyway!"

He walked over to his bed and plopped down on the lumpy mattress, reaching underneath and pulling out a thick book. He slid on his reading glasses and began to read silently to himself.

Things seemed rather peaceful.

He smirked. "See? This ain't so bad!" He glanced over at his loyal doll Veronica, who was propped up against a pillow smiling happily at him.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went off. Startled, Edward dropped his book onto the floor. "…Um-…d-darn it all, Veronica!-….I dropped my book! Eh heh-….let me-..get that." He found his way to the floor and started feeling around for it. When his hand stretched outward into the darkness, something furry and warm brushed his skin. He felt his tail bristle up in fear. "HOLY MOTHER OF NATURE!! _WHAT IS THAT_??"

The lights came back on in time for him to see it was only his coonskin cap hanging at the edge of his bed.

He scampered back up into the quilts and clung to Veronica, trembling. "..It sure got cold in here all of a sudden…didn't it?"

Veronica stared up at him with her plastic expression of joy.

Edward's face slumped into a glare. "_**What**_? No, I'm not _scared_! Who said anything about bein' scared?! I ain't scared'a nothin'!"

A flash of lightning lit up the room and the lights went out again.

Edward bit his bottom lip. "…I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared…"

A roll of thunder pushed it's way against the cabin.

Edward's bristled tail stood on end. "_**ALRIGHT **_ALREADY!! _**I'M SCARED**_!! YAH HAPPY??" He screamed up at the ceiling. "And _**YOU **_didn't hear that!" He pointed at Veronica.

As he huddled in his bed nervously, a noise was heard from outside. A creaking type of noise that gave him goosebumps. Not another moment passed and he let out a loud screech, which echoed through Pinto Cabin, out into the empty camp grounds, and right into the un-expecting ears of the Jelly Beans.

Raj grabbed onto Lazlo's arm. "What was that?!"

Lazlo looked perplexed. "I dunno! It sounds like someone's in trouble!"

Raj buttoned his lips, realizing what he had just started. He began shaking his head. "No no, never mind! It was my imagination! I didn't hear anything, did you Clam?"

The small rhino thought for a moment. "Uhh….yes."

Raj had tears in his eyes. "Shut up!!"

Lazlo stood up from their huddle. "Maybe I should go check it out?"

"_**WHAT**_?! NO! _**Lazlo**_!! It's probably just the wind! _**Please **_sit back down!!" Raj cried, holding onto Lazlo's legs.

The monkey had a worried look on his face as he stared outside. He saw the shadows of all the cabins in the distance, and then the hallow outline of Pinto Cabin caught his attention. "Hey guys, aren't Chip and Skip gone for the weekend?"

Raj raised an eyebrow. "_Really_, Lazlo. I don't keep an agenda of each and every scout in camp!"

Lazlo didn't seem to hear Raj's sarcasm. "I think they went home to see their parents! …Which means that…" Lazlo's words trailed off into murmurs and unrecognizable phrases. After a few seconds, everything went quiet.

Raj and Clam waited for him to say something that they could actually understand.

When the lights went back out, they heard the cry of fear again, followed by a number of clanks and clatters from inside their own cabin.

Raj scampered around in the darkness, making small yelps and yips, until finally retrieving a flashlight and shinning it across the room. He found Lazlo by the front door bundled up in a raincoat and goulashes, also sporting a determined expression on his face.

The elephant leaped forward and blocked the doorway. "No way, Lazlo! You heard Slinkman's announcement! _Everyone_ stays inside their cabins tonight at all costs!"

Lazlo looked anxious. "Even at the cost of depriving someone of help?"

Raj stood strong. "Yeees!"

Clam sat by aimlessly, unsure whose side to take. History always seemed to repeat itself with the elephant and monkey duo.

Lazlo took a few steps closer to Raj. "Come on, buddy! Think if it was _you _out there! Wouldn't you want someone to come lend you a hand?"

Raj had his arms crossed now, avoiding the answer to the question.

The monkey continued. "Besides, I think I know who's in trouble."

Raj glanced Lazlo's direction now, interested. "And who might that be?"

Lazlo was about to expose the identity of the damsel-in-distress, but zipped his trap in time to keep the mystery a secret. "I just know! I'll be back, I promise! And if not, don't worry about me! I'll be ok!"

Raj stared cautiously into Lazlo's brown and honest pupils. "You're sure?"

Lazlo smiled. "Most definitely! I'll even let you send a search party out for me in the morning if I'm not back by then!"

The elephant gazed over at Clam, who was still squatting in the corner. Not sure how else to react, he grinned and nodded in acceptance to Lazlo's words.

Raj looked back at Lazlo and sighed, having given up. "Fine, but you'd _better _be back by morning or else there will be some _**major **_heavy-duty search-partying going on!"

Lazlo jumped forward and hugged his best friend. "Thanks Raj! Don't party without me!"

As the orange-furred primate began exiting the cabin, Raj pressed on. "And be wary of those storm ghosts, Lazlo!"

Lazlo turned around. "Storm ghosts?"

Raj rolled his eyes. "_You know_, storm ghosts! I've heard that during a storm, ghosts come out and try to eat your brains!! Its true, my grandmother _told _me so!"

Lazlo had a blank expression. "um.. ok then."

Raj wagged his pinky at the monkey. "Pink-swear you'll be back by morning!"

Lazlo sighed, smiled kindheartedly, and locked pinkies with the elephant. "I pinky-double-super-duper swear on my Aunt Marmalade who doesn't even exist that I'll be back by morning!"

Raj at last seemed to be satisfied and released Lazlo's hand.

Before anyone could say another word, the monkey had already darted out the front door and into the dark rain.

The two remaining Jellies pressed their noses up against the screen door.

Raj groaned. "I hope he does not get struck by lightening."

Clam agreed. "Roasted mandrill. Yuk."

* * *

Out amongst the rain and wind, Lazlo curled his arms around his chest tightly. He was more than certain that his suspicions of the scout-in-need were correct. He fought his way through the blinding water-works, through the muddy campgrounds, finally reaching the cabin named Pinto.

He climbed the front steps and squinted his eyes, trying to see inside through the screen door. But the lights were still out, and looked as though they were going to be staying that way for awhile.

Not sure whether or not he should blindly enter, he knocked on the door a few times. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Inside, Edward heard the knocking and muffled sound of words. He cringed. "GO AWAY, WHATEVER YOU ARE!! I'M WARNING YOU!! …..I'VE GOT A SLING-SHOT HERE AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO USE IT!!"

The knocking only grew louder.

Tears rimmed the platypus's eyes as he positioned the sling-shot towards the door. "PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!! I'M FULL'A CALORIES!!"

All of a sudden, the door swung open and the lights came back on all in unison.

Edward screamed and let the stone from his sling-shot fly. It flew at full speed and smacked a wet and haggard looking Lazlo right in the forehead, then boomeranged right back at Edward and got him between the eyes.

As the platypus cursed loudly, Lazlo tried to pull himself out of the wet and muddy puddle he'd become on the floor. He smiled up at Edward candidly, rubbing his forehead. "Hey Edward! Sorry about that. I kept knocking, but no one answered, so I let myself in! I hope that's ok!"

Edward was now staring angrily over at him. "What the _**HELL**_, Lazlo!? What are you doing?! Taking a freakin' _**walk **_in this storm?!"

Lazlo got to his feet and began unbuttoning his rain jacket. "No, silly! I came to see if you were alright!"

Edward held a confused and nervous look on his face now. "Uhm…why's that?"

Lazlo tossed his coat on the other side of the room and began kicking off his goulashes. "Because you were screaming for help earlier, weren't you?

Edward's cheeks began emitting a reddish glow. "…I…uh…..I…._Psh_, NO! Why on earth would _**I **_be screamin' for help?! It's just a stupid rain storm! I ain't no pansy, _**Lazlo**_."

The monkey stood across the room with his hands behind his back. "So you _didn't _need any help?"

"Ugh, _**no**_! Never did and never will!" Edward turned the other direction.

Lazlo tapped his index finger at his chin. "Hm, I guess Raj was right! I really need to listen to him more often."

Just then, the lights went out once more, and Lazlo heard a small shriek come from the other side of the room. Lucky for him, he brought along his trusty flashlight, which was no doubt shaped like a banana, and beamed the light in Edward's direction.

He frowned when he spotted the platypus trembling under his blankets again.

When Edward realized Lazlo was watching him, he froze, threw off the sheets, and crossed his arms in front of him. "….See? Never better, Lazlo. So you can just move your tail out of here and back to your little Jelly pals."

Lazlo took a few steps forward. "Chip and Skip are gone, huh?"

Edward glared, having not liked the fact that Lazlo was totally ignoring him. "Yes! Now leave!"

The monkey moved in closer. "So you're here all alone?"

Now feeling a bit apprehensive, Edward scooted further onto his bed. "….Yeah, so?"

Lazlo was now inches away from the bed, wearing a compassionate expression.

"What's _that _look for?"

"It's just- I wouldn't wanna be all alone during a thunderstorm either!" Lazlo smiled sympathetically.

Edward blushed, then grabbed a knot of sheets and pulled them up over his legs. "And who said I don't enjoy being alone during a thunderstorm?"

Lazlo could only smile innocently as he plopped down on the bed beside him. The old box-spring mattress rattled under the extra weight.

Edward swallowed hard, playing with the edge of his bed sheets nervously. "I don't need you to stay with me, Lazlo!! I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can! But I thought I'd stay here anyway! I want to!" The monkey was considerate and warm-hearted, as usual. Two of the many characteristics about Lazlo Edward despised, or rather envied.

The dark room was silent for awhile, except for the howling wind and heavy raindrops pulverizing the rooftop outside.

The only thing keeping the room lit was Lazlo's tiny banana flashlight, which was gradually losing battery power as time dragged on.

"Where's the energizer bunny when yah need him, huh?" Lazlo giggled, trying to downgrade the tension.

But Edward only turned further away from Lazlo's gaze.

The monkey slumped over and sighed.

Before long, the flashlight lost power completely, and the darkness of the cabin loomed over them.

Edward listened carefully for the sound of Lazlo's subtle breathing; the only comforting thing in the fearsome darkness enveloping him.

Just then, he felt the bed shift and a body move closer to him. Their shoulders were now touching. Edward had to hold his breath, or else die from the apprehension.

Overhead, clouds shifted in the night sky, letting in some moonlight to reveal Lazlo huddling calmly next to him.

The platypus tried not to sound nervous as he barked, "What the heck are you doing?"

Lazlo laughed a little warily. "Eh heh, can I tell you something?"

Edward could only reply with a blank stare.

Lazlo continued, "Well, sometimes I get afraid of the dark."

Edward glared. "You're joking, right?"

Lazlo shook his head. "Not at all! I _especially _get afraid when there's a storm and its dark at the same time."

"What a _surprise_. The numbnut, in addition to everything else, is _**also **_a wuss!" Edward mocked sinisterly.

Lazlo only cocked his head in confusion, unsure what the word "wuss" meant. He decided it was a compliment and smiled happily. "Thanks Edward!"

The platypus turned the other cheek, finding no amusement in their deflating conversation.

Lazlo leaned forward to try and catch Edward's eyes again. "Are you afraid of anything?"

Edward sunk his chin into his knees. "….I don't know."

Lazlo watched his expression change from angry to miserable.

The wind pushed the clouds back across the sky again, returning darkness to the cabin.

Lazlo moved closer. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes. I'm afraid of lots of things. Like lake monsters…and clowns…and pollution." Lazlo kept on.

Edward wondered what time it was. He felt very agitated and tired, but the darkness blanketing the room kept his eyes wide open and alert.

Lazlo took a deep breath. "Hey Edward?"

Before the platypus could grumble a response, the creaking noise he had heard earlier started up again as the wind picked up.

Lazlo's body quivered.

"What _**is **_that?" Edward whispered, feeling weak.

Lazlo listened carefully. "…I…I dunno…"

They both pushed their shoulders closer together.

"Is that what you heard when you screamed for help?" Lazlo naively questioned.

Edward gritted his teeth, moving his arm away from Lazlo's. "Like I said, _**LAZLO**_!! I _**didn't **_scream for help like a sissy baby!! I ain't afraid!!"

Without warning, lightening struck a tree outside, and as it fell, the branches scraped alongside Pinto Cabin in a ghostly manner and created a shadow through the screens that resembled the illusion of a monster.

Edward felt his skin go pale.

Lazlo leaped forward, grabbing onto Edward's shoulders and embracing him in fear. "OH NOO!! IT'S A STORM GHOST!! IT-IT WANTS TO EAT OUR BRAINS!!"

Edward trembled and grabbed back at Lazlo, burrowing his arms around the warm monkey. "WHAT?! CRAP, WHAT DO WE DO, LAZLO?? I…I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

They watched as the ghostly shadow danced in the wind, scratching at the wooden walls and making a ruckus.

Lazlo squealed. "DO SOMETHING, EDWARD!!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT TO DO??" Edward squawked back.

The monkey was crying now. "YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T AFRAID!!"

Edward chewed on his bottom lip, squeezing Lazlo's body tightly. "…I….I…."

Lazlo peered down at him. "EDWARD?"

The tree branches, or rather the "ghost," slid down the side of the cabin and hit the ground abruptly, making the entire room shake.

"OK, FINE, I ADMIT IT!! I'M AFRAID, LAZLO!! DEATHLY!!" Edward finally confessed.

Lazlo's eyes widened.

The ghostly shadow looked as though it were about to attack and the monkey turned to face it with a bit of determination now.

Edward glanced up at him. "Lazlo?-"

The monkey looked angry. "OK, MR. GHOST!! THAT'S _ENOUGH_!! IF YOU WANT SOMEBODY'S BRAINS, YOU CAN HAVE _MINE_!! BUT LEAVE EDWARD ALONE!"

After his terrified but aggressive threat rang through the air, Lazlo's banana flashlight flickered on suddenly, and the wind and rain outside simmered down to a low hum.

The two of them sat holding onto each other, eyes shut as if they were anticipating a painful death, but after noticing that the flashlight had miraculously come back to life and the storm was settling down, they pried their eyelids open and gazed around the room.

Lazlo peered outside, discovering that the "ghost" had dissapeared.

The two boys sighed in relief and cuddled into each other's arms.

"You did it, Lazlo! I thought we were goners, but you fought it off!" Edward breathed.

Lazlo smiled faintly. "Well that's 'cause I wasn't gunna let it hurt you..."

The loving words soaked in, and then an awkward coating of silence descended on them. Suddenly, they realized what the two of them were doing and released each other immediately.

Edward blushed and turned the other way.

Lazlo felt his cheeks flush a deep red as he stumbled to reach for his flashlight.

They both sat for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

Edward's heart thumped loudly in his chest. _What the __**hell **__just happened? ….Why were we?….And why was I…? ….AAAGH!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!_

Lazlo peeked over his shoulder at the exhaling platypus sitting on the other side of the bed. He wondered to himself why he liked being close to Edward like this, and why hugging him had felt so good?

All these questions would go unanswered, because a few seconds later the lights came back on and power was restored to the entire camp.

The two boys scratched their noses and cleared their throats.

Lazlo crawled his way off the bed and went to retrieve his raincoat and goulashes.

Edward gingerly glanced across the room at the monkey and saw he was pulling his rain-gear back on.

Just as Lazlo reached for the door handle, Edward scrambled out of the sheets and tripped off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. "Wa-Wait!"

Lazlo blinked, still confused and flustered.

Edward swallowed and got to his feet, brushing himself off. "…I….I….uh…."

Lazlo tilted his head.

The platypus breathed in and out reluctantly, then opened his mouth to speak again. "Where're you going?"

Lazlo tugged at one of the buttons on his raincoat. "…I was….just gunna head back to Jelly Cabin. You said you didn't need me to stay here, didn't you?"

Edward pressed his lips together, trying to think of something to say. It began to dawn on him that he, in fact, _did _need Lazlo to stay there! But he wasn't about to admit that.

They both waited for the other to say something.

At long last, Edward sighed and calmly negotiated. "Of _course _I don't need you to stick around! But, uh, I guess I could give you the _privilege _of staying…that is, if you want to." He peeked over his egotistical words to see if Lazlo was buying it.

The monkey stood for a moment and thought about this, then grinned sincerely. "….I guess I could stay for a little while longer."

Edward caught his breath and exposed a slight smile.

Thunder rumbled softly in the background as Lazlo kicked off his storm-attire and walked back over to Edward's bed.

He sat down carefully and they smiled at each other.

"It's sure a good thing the lights are back on!" Lazlo insisted.

Edward grinned and reached over to the lamp on his nightstand and turned it off.

"--But I thought you said you were afraid, Edward!"

The platypus moved closer. "…I didn't say I was afraid of the _dark_."

Lazlo smiled subtly. "..Then what is it you're afraid of?"

Edward didn't reply. He instead rested his cheek against the monkey's shoulder, feeling unusually content all of a sudden.

After awhile, they both fell over and plopped into the blankets and fell asleep atop the uncomfortable mattress.

Edward never specifically told Lazlo what it was he was afraid of, but the monkey caught on to what it was in due time.

_Lazlo…I really-- just don't want to be alone anymore. _Edward peered over at the resting monkey.

As he slept, Lazlo beamed an honest smile in Edward's direction. _Then you don't have to be._

* * *

_--The Following Morning--_

"Where the _HECK _is Lazlo?!" Raj stood on top of his bed with his hands on his hips.

Clam lazily opened his eyes. "…Huh?"

The elephant dug in his suitcase and pulled on his uniform. "THAT IS _**IT**_!! He's gone and gotten himself lost, I bet!! Come on, Clam! Get up!"

The small rhino sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Lazlo still gone?"

Raj was red with anger as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. "YES! Now hurry up and get dressed!!"

Clam took his sweet time getting out of bed and pulling on his socks, pants, and uniform.

Raj had lost his tolerance and left the cabin, only to return moments later looking like a soldier about to march into battle.

Clam stood by the door now.

Raj looked heavy-duty. "Ok, Clam. Are you ready?"

Clam cocked his head. "..eh…ready?"

Raj opened the screen door to reveal the entire Bean Scout assembly standing outside in a mob.

The rhino raised an eyebrow in question. "Search party?"

Raj nodded melodramatically. "Search party."

The rest of the morning involved the mob of Bean Scouts probing every inch of camp in search for the missing Lazlo. Raj governed the brigade, of course.

Clam huffed behind the crowd, aloof.

Raj barked back at him, "Clam! Come on, pick up the pace, _geesh!!" _

The rhino had just about had enough of this nonsense when he happened to pass by Pinto Cabin and peek inside, catching a glimpse of a peaceful looking portrait of a platypus and monkey resting soundly in a tiny bed.

Clam had to ask himself whether or not he was disturbed or relieved by the sight.

Raj and the group of Beans were staring back at him. "What do you see in there?"

Clam blinked and stepped away from the cabin. "Nothing."

His elephant pal leered, then turned and continued leading the pack. "This way, everybody! That monkey couldn't have gotten too far! His sense of direction is atrocious!"

Clam wiped some sweat off his brow and looked back at Pinto Cabin.

He smiled, deciding he was at ease with the situation and pranced after the other scouts happily.

"Lazlo loves short-tempered egg-laying mammal. Who knew."

_--End--_

_Authors Note: Just for fun! Hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
